


Sam x Reader

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Sam and Dean are at a bar, Dean keeps telling Sam to loosen up and have some fun. Sam decides to listen to his brother for once.





	Sam x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from TheHuntressSheComes on Wattpad, so in this one there is kind of a smutty thing??? its just a boob grab I believe XD

Sam had his laptop opened up at the bar, ignoring everything behind him. He wasn't the 'bar' kind of guy, But Dean insisted that he tagged along because of some childish reason. As usual, Dean had already gotten flirty and had even managed to get some numbers on his phone. Dean was having a great time, but unfortunately for Sam, he was not.

"So get this....this chick walks-"

"Sammy" Dean shook his head as he closed Sam's laptop. "Why don't you loosen up? Go talk to some people." Dean leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Dean, I'm not here to get laid okay? I'm trying to do some research" Sam retorted. He took a sip of his beer before glaring at Dean.

"Why do you think I brought you here?" Dean slowly leant in as he lowered his voice. "I think that guy over there is checking you out..." Dean winked at his brother and smirked.

"W-Dean" Sam looked over at the man, and saw that he was in fact, checking him out. Sam looked back at Dean and saw that he had Sam's laptop in his hand.

"Got a little distracted there, eh?" Dean smiled and looked over at the laptop.

"Dean give it back!" Sam quickly tried to reach for the laptop but Dean kept it out of reach.

"Go have fun" Dean put the laptop in its case and set it in front of him. Sam angrily got up and walked over to the bar, he took a seat on one of the stools and got another beer. Sam sighed and saw a woman who seemed to be alone. He turned in her direction and started to chat.

Your POV:  
You walked into the bar and sat at a table. You needed to get out and have a girls night and maybe even have some drinks. Your friends insisted that you got out of the house. You usually didn't go to bars often but you'd have to make an exception tonight. You looked over and saw a man chatting with a women who didn't seem too interested, he looked pretty hot. His hair fell in his face as he spoke. But he soon turned his attention back to his beer when the woman turned back to her friends.

"It's now or never" you sighed and stood up. After about five minutes of standing there, you actually started to walk towards the man. He looked like a gigantic puppy, you couldn't look away. You took deep breaths as you neared him and sat down beside him. You had what you were going to say planned out. You hoped it would work.

"Save your breath buddy, she is way out of your league.." you calmly sat there and looked at him. He quickly looked over at you and smiled.

"Yeah...I figured as much, this whole thing here really isn't my thing" He laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, I can tell..." you laughed along with him. "you kind of stand out from the others" you looked down and blushed after seeing Sam's reaction.

"Oh, do I?" Sam turned in his seat and smirked, making you scoff. "All these compliments and I don't even know your name" he leant against the bar as he waited for a response.

"I'm Y/N" you smiled at him.

"Sam" he bit his lip and studied your features, he looked at you up and down. Taking everything in.

"I saw you walk in, I told that chick over there to forget what I was saying. I knew I'd talk to you eventually. You really brighten up the room ya know..."

You blushed a deeper shade of pink and looked down. Sam suddenly lifted your chin up with his index and middle finger, making you look directly at him. He smiled at you and the two of you both slowly started to lean in, seconds later both of your lips connected. "Should we, uh...-" you pulled away from the kiss, Sam immediately stood up and tugged at your hand. You stood up and left the bar with Sam.  
...  
You and Sam checked into the first hotel you saw. The two of you walked into your room looked at each other. Sam tossed the keys for the room onto the table. He leant closer to you and kissed you. Your lips locked with his and you deepened the kiss. You gently rested your arms around his neck as Sam moved his hands to your waist. Sam started to get more passionate and aggressive. He pushed you against the wall and pressed his body against you. He slid his hands up and down your back. Sam pulled away for a moment to lift you up on the counter top. The two of you slammed your lips onto each other's. Sam slowly slid his hand down your back and stopped at your ass. He squeezed it tightly as you turned your head to give him assess to your neck. He took the opportunity to explore and found a sweet spot, he kissed there, making you moan. You clawed at Sam's back as he concentrated on that spot. You felt Sam unhook your bra and you quickly helped him take it off. You threw it to the side and connected your lips with his. As you two kissed, Sam slid his hand up your shirt and kneaded your breast. He used his other hand to tuck your hair behind your ear. You tugged at Sam's shirt and he took it off, letting you feel his toned body. You ran your hand up and down his body before the two of you stopped kissing. You both breathed heavily and looked at each other. You both had the same idea, so the two of you began to take things up a step.  
...  
Sam put the keys to Baby on the table in the bunker. He rubbed his eyes and walked past the living room. The clock read 3:21 AM, Sam sighed as he stretched and started towards his room.

"I told you Sammy~" Dean smirked at his brother. Sam didn't see dean sitting on the couch when he walked by Sam turned around and glared at Dean.

"Dude, shut up" Sam turned back around and walked to his room.


End file.
